Papa Haruka al rescate!
by Mon de Artois
Summary: Haruka tenia que demostrar que podia cuidar a Hotaru sin Michiru...Por lo menos una semana XD YURI HxM


**adiós mama-Michiru!!**

Lo mismo digo yo ningún personaje me pertenece le pertenecen a un montón de japoneses (muy ricos por cierto)……gracias por leer este fic…

………………………………………………………………………………………...

-segura que no tendrás problemas con cuidar a hotaru…

- Michiru, ve tranquila al fin y al cabo soy mujer no? de alguna u otra manera me las

Ingeniare no crees?

-creo……bueno ,Setsuna no estará fuera muchos días solo tenia algunos asuntos en la puerta del tiempo ..Y yo solo les faltare una semana , ya sabes que me hubieran acompañado a mi gira , si tu haruka (miro con ojos sentenciadores a haruka) no hubieras perdido tantas clases ya por escaparte para ir al circuito y si tu (miro con los mismos ojos a hotaru)no te hubieras enfermado por comer tantas paletas de hielo y haber faltado 2 semanas por eso ,pero en fin……

-lo sabemos (dijeron las dos en tono resignado)

-las amo ….

-nosotras a ti y mucho…..(dijeron otra vez las dos al mismo tiempo)

-te estaré esperando (dijo haruka guiñándole un ojo)

-adiós mama Michiru…-la pequeña corrió a abrazar a Michiru la cual le correspondió de la misma manera, después se dirigió hacia haruka a la cual le dio un beso fugaz ,haruka trato de saborear el momento pues seria el ultimo beso en muchos …..Muchos días después de eso MICIP abordo su avión , posteriormente ellas se retiraron sintiéndose algo solas..

-adonde vamos papa-haruka??

- a comer y después si quieres vamos al cine..

-me parece una excelente idea y después me invitas un helado??

-por supuesto, donde quieres comer??

-pues me parece bien ir a tablitaco!!(No se si halla en Japón pero…)

-lo mismo estaba pensando yo….vamos para allá ….

Después de comer e ir al cine, tomarse su helado, etc. Por fin en la comodidad de su casa….

-ring ring!!

Haruka se acerco a contestar pero después de unos minutos se le puso la cara pálida y ya por fin colgó

-hotaru..Malas noticias la señora del aseo enfermo y no va a poder venir.

-Hoho

-eso significa que nosotras tenemos q limpiar?

-me lo temo mi querida niña me lo temo..Pero solo nos queda un consuelo que podemos esperar hasta mañana ..Mientras juguemos videojuegos te parece..

-que me place..

-diablos…-susurro entre dientes –

-pensabas ganarme en juegos de carreras de autos ?? A mi a haruka tenoh el corredor de autos

-bah ..papa-haruka sabes….de tal palo tal astilla (dijo mientras rebasaba al coche azul que iba adelante

-estaba distraido..

-lo que tu digas.(dijo mientras se enorgullecia de su victoria)

-bueno pero por el momento ya es hora de dormir

-porque??(puchero)

-te parece una razon convincente que esla 1 de la mañana ….

-buenos días!! Ves ya es de dia para que dormir

-recuerda mañana tenemos que limpiar sin contar que tienes que dormir!!!

-esta bien

-anda ve a cambiarte mientras yo apago todo esto para que te vaya a dar la buenas noches ..

-si (dijo subiendo las escaleras)

-hoy voy a dormir sola (suspiro ,mientras apagaba las luces y subia a cambiarse)

Después de arropar y acostar a hotaru…

-papa-haruka me cuentas un cuento mama-Michiru siempre me cuenta un cuento antes de dormir .

-esta bien…_habia una vez en un reino muy lejano por mexico digamos ..(_bostezo) _por México……..(_bostezo)…._había……………._

al otro dia sentia un ligero dolor en la espalda cuando de repente la desperto un golpe con una almohada..

-papa haruka despierta ya!!ya es hora son las 11 de la mañana

-5 min mas…

5 min después..

-papa-haruka ya te di 5 min mas

la cual se habia cambiado a la cama de hotaru pues se habia quedado dormida en el sillon y la espalda ya empezaba a icomodarle.

-mmm(pensando con la poca cordura que tenia pues estaba mas dormida que despierta) ve bañate arreglate y me vienes a despertar…

-es lo que primero hize

al ver que no le iba a dar cuartel a su sueño (suspiro resignada)

-ya voy..

intento pararse pero el sueño la vencia…después de 5 intentos por fin lo logro se dirigio a su cuarto (que también era el de Michiru obviamente)tomo una toalla y se fue a bañar después de arreglarse se acerco paso a paso a la cocina para hacer el desayuno a la cocina lugar donde raramente se acercaba y al parecer no habia cocinado nada desde hace mucho……mucho tiempo mejor dicho desde que vivia sola ya hace alredeor de 6 años y no se cocinaba exquisiteces sino un plato de cereal y de vez en cuando un huevo revuelto pero esta no era hora de cocinar eso sino un desayuno razonable para ella y su pequeña hija (adoptiva pero hija al fin) en eso ya adentro decidio cerrar la puerta y ahora la batalla era "sailor uranus vs el intento de preparar un desayuno" al parecer sailor uranus iba perdiendo pero como hidalgo que era se enfrento valientemente solo oyendose ruidos de la licuadora y caer de platos…

-papa-haruka necesitas ayuda??- Se oyo una voz desde el comedor

-noo!! Gracias

después de una hora haruka salio con una bandeja llena de comida 2 cóctels de frutas con algo de miel y granola , 2 jugos de naranja 2 vasos de leche 2 paltos muy bien servidos con un omelet de huevo y jamon y los sirvió con naturlidad

-"_me pregunto como le habra hecho"_

_-"solo pido que no se enteren de que lo pedi a un restaurante después de casi destrozar la cocina y que lo recibi por la puerta de atrás jajaja"_

_-_a comer que luego tenemos que arreglar todo el desastre ..

_-_(comiendo una tostada con mantequilla)dime papa-haruka como lo hiciste ? (mirada interrogativa)

-eh..este bueno nunca pensaste que yo no pudiera cocinar verdad??

-dime ..¿no lo habras pedido a un restaurante verdad?

-yo?? Me ofendes "_pardiez , me conoce mejor de lo que pense"_

-mmm..(no muy convencida)

Después del tan delicioso desayuno llego la hora ….la hora de limpiar…y como persona de higados que era se armo de valor y tomo la escoba y hotaru el trapo y el sacudidor después de ver mucho polvo y cuando la casa no se podia ver peor sono el timbre ..

-ya voy…

-abrio la puerta y se encontro con la mejor persona con la que se habia podido encontrar en esa situación-makoto!!q gusto me da verte "_aleluya adios a tener que cocinar a la hora de la comida después de todo dios no me tiene en tan mala estima "_pasa, estas en tu casa

-hola haruka …no te ves igual que siempre …pero que paso aquí? Dijo al ver la sala reunion de dimones o que?

-jajaja (dijo en tono sarcastico)

-y Michiru?

-de gira….

-setsuna?

-Puerta del tiempo……..

-comprendo…..

-necesitas ayuda ¿te gustaria que cocine?

-"_esperaba oir eso desde q llegaste ya te habias tardado por un momento habia perdido las esperanzas" _no gracias si no es mucha molestia ?

-para nada…….

……………………………………………………………………………………

wueno así termina este cap. Que con tanto trabajo me saque de la manga gracias de nuevo por leerlo y por favor dejen reviews………


End file.
